Forum:New to the series; (almost) finished AM2R, what next?
I've always wanted to get into the series (until now i've really only read about Metroid, good thing i haven't spoiled TOO many things to myself. Oh well, at least the gameplay still holds up despite all that) but i didn't really have a chance to do so until AM2R was released. I've almost beaten it 100% at the time of writing and have really liked it so far (with some exceptions). I've heard many good things about the Prime games so i think i'll give them a try next. My copy of the Prime Trilogy (got it for quite cheap, thankfully) should arrive some time next week. About Prime Trilogy: 1. What are the motion controls like? I've heard they work just fine for MP3 but i don't know about the first two. Also, i've heard that they're used for something other than aiming as well, something to do with the morphball if i remember correctly 2. Did they fix MP2's difficulty in Trilogy? I remember many saying that the Boost Guardian and Spider Ball Guardian were a HUGE pain in the ass to beat, not to mention the non-stop health drain in the dark aether until you get the light suit FAR later into the game (i know it exists, just not where and when its found so no spoilers or anything), which isn't that big of a problem by itself, rather its when you finally beat a boss only to get killed by the health drain on your way to a savepoint which i've heard happened to some players 3. I've also heard talk about MP3 being considered inferior to MP1 and 2, why (other than it being shorter)? 4. Is Phazon Mines less of a pain in the Trilogy? What about other pain in the ass areas not just in 1 but 2 and 3 as well? 5. How long are the games? some say that MP1 and 2 are made artificially longer by having to hunt for artifacts to open the final area, while MP3 is shorter because you don't need to (i think) As a sidenote, are the different questions separated from each other on your screen? Looking at the preview they don't seem to be on my screen which makes reading them a pain and i have no idea why and i can't seem to be able to fix that Ph4z173 (talk) 18:39, October 8, 2016 (UTC) :The motion controls for Trilogy are amazing, among the best of any first person game. When I played the Trilogy, all three games controlled beautifully. The motion ability of the Wii Remote enables you to use the Spring Ball by flicking the remote up, so you don't have to fumble with Bomb Jumps so much (unless you want to). :MP2 is easier on Trilogy if you play on Normal difficulty. The Spider and Boost Guardians will be easier to defeat. If you wanted a challenge, Veteran is comparable to the game's original difficulty, and if you want an even harder challenge... well, you get my point. :Whoever said MP3 was inferior needs to get their eyes checked. The game is amazing, and many consider it to be the best of the trilogy. Some say it's too similar to the first two (I don't think that), but you can be the judge of that once you play all three. And I recommend you play all three, they're all exceptional. I wouldn't say it's short, although MP2 is rather long. :The Phazon Mines is easier, again, on Normal mode, and the same goes for other "hard areas". I have beaten MP1 on Hard Mode a few times, and my experience with the game meant it was a cakewalk for me. :Of the three, MP2 is the longest, because you have three temples, and need to find 3 keys for each, and then 9 keys for the final temple. That makes the game go on longer. You might prefer to breeze through the story, or take your time to explore the environments, find items and Logbook entries (I encourage you to do so, the Logbook is my favorite feature of the series). The Chozo Artifact hunt isn't too bad for MP1, in fact you can collect some of them during your adventure and reduce the backtracking you need to do to find them later. As for MP3, there are 9 Energy Cells, but you only need 5 (or 3, if you can pull off a complicated jump) to get through the "gateway" area and get what you need to access the final area of the game. The other 4 are for pickups, so if you don't care about those, you don't need to bother. :To summarize: Definitely play the Trilogy. You won't regret it. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 19:59, October 8, 2016 (UTC) ::Roybox said most of what can be said, so Id like to add just a few things: ::1) The motion controls are mostly fine for Corruption, but there are a few gimmicky puzzles that arent very good, as they dont really use the accelerometers and are not precise. Aiming and springball are flawless in my experience. Because the first games were not made with these controls in mind, you can be overpowered since you can cornershoot baddies with ease (sogood.gif) and both games become much faster thanks to the more fps-like camera control, on the flipside, some hitpoints dont work with the new angles you can shoot from, so you may have to disable free aim sometimes. One thing I dislike about the new controls, is that to change beams Retro put some kind of restriction to the beam swap UI and if you do the motion too fast it wont register, its no big deal tho. The games also got some QOL enhancements not related to the controls as well. ::2) I wouldn't say they fixed Echoes difficulty, since its meant to be challenging, and it still is, which Im happy about. The springball makes the Spider Guardian infinitely easier already, and it also deals less damage. No changes were made to Dark Aether atmosphere mechanics, so the Boost Guardian is still hard because of that, but personaly I didnt find it too difficult. Dark Aether has always been filled with safe zones that slowly recharge your health, and with most bosses you will fight inside one, you ARE meant to feel relieved once you leave Dark Aether, at least for a moment. ::3) Prime 3 has the best art, level design, and music of the series, but also has the most narrative and is the most guided and lineal of the three, so in Metroid terms it is considered the worst of the three, and once you learn how to abuse the main mechanic of the game, it becomes a cakewalk. Also because of the control scheme, the game edges a little too close into your typical fps territory compared to other games in the series. All of that is subjective of course. A complain I have is that Retro got too good with the level design, so the upgrades stop being useful once you clear the area you found them on, since they were made for those set of puzzles, but thats just me. ::4) The superior controls make EVERYTHING easier in Prime 1 and 2, the mines are no exception, and the main boss is easier than the V1.0 of the gamecube game, but many of the changes were already made in later revisions prior to the Trilogy version. However, some enemies of the mines are harder to kill now (ice pirates and metroids), but again, those were already changed in later versions of the game. ::5) Corruption has the best mandatory scavenging hunt of the three because its built into the main quest, so you will get the necessary energy cells by just following the story, and the optional ones are not hard to find. Id say Corruption is the second longest game, since its optional scavenging hunt is quite long tho. The keys in 1 and 2 are more cryptic, and make you think harder since their locations are given to you in riddles with only one keyword being your clue. Prime 3 does the same, but I never needed the clues because the cells are very straightforward. ::I hope you enjoy these games, I know I did back then. Ddd87 (talk) 03:59, October 9, 2016 (UTC)